


Acotar Oneshots

by Paris_meh_A



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, POV Elain Archeron, POV Lucien (ACoTaR), POV Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_meh_A/pseuds/Paris_meh_A
Summary: So basically a bunch of oneshots, cause I'm bored, will probably take requests. But No smut only fluff, cause I'm not that okay with writing it. so yeahhhhh, Feel free to comment
Kudos: 4





	1. Elucien Au

Elain sat down tired on the chair, she had been working a lot today since her colleague had taken a leave, she would kill Mor when the latter returned from her vacation. This was why she never wanted to work as a barista, but feyre was continuously pestering her until she agreed to it, now she regretted it, the door open and the bell chimed and Elain was furious.  
"Whoever it is better may not be some silly girl, worried about her nails, else I'm killing you." She yelled not caring if she would get fired,  
the person showed up to the counter to order a drink, a redhead, a gold eye and a russet one, probably had heterochromia, long hair placed in a braid, swung over the guy"s shoulder. 

"Can I have a caramel macchiato?" The person said   
"Sure thing," Elain said and scowled.  
"Your name?" Elain asked   
"Lucien."  
She wrote his name on the glass and then had his drink done in a matter of minutes and handed it to him.  
"Here you go, Lucien, have a good night," She spoke and huffed a sigh  
He grabbed the glass and left, and then came back.  
"Sorry forgot to pay." He said  
"It's on the house, don't worry." She said yawning  
"Okay, but why?"  
"Because I am not in the mood to charge you," Elain said   
"Okay...  
"Elain."  
"Okay, Elain," Lucien said and smiled

His smile was so pretty she almost swooned but gathered herself.  
She smiled back without knowing.

"You are pretty." Elain blurted  
"Almost as pretty as the female I'm talking to," he said laughing  
"Sure."

the bell chimed again

"Elain!" Nesta yelled as she walked up to the counter   
"Sissy," Elain yelled s she hugged her sister  
"Hurry !" Nesta said as she turned her head to the customer  
A gasp  
"You Buffoon!" Nesta shrieked at Lucien in a way of greeting   
"Angry witch," Lucien said   
"What are you doing here." Nesta coldly said   
"Can't a guy get a drink," Lucien said   
Nesta couldn't say anything against it  
"So Lucien this is my sister Nesta, Nesta this is Lucien," Elain introduced  
"I already know-  
"Here you go, I'm asking you out," Elain said as she handed him a card and kissed his cheek leaving him astonished, she had taken off her apron now that she was going home, she was dressed in stonewashed jeans and a teal top with sneakers beneath, her hair was tied in a loose fishtail. She smiled at him.  
"This is not happening, not on my watch, you will not go out with this fox under my watch," Nesta said   
"Didn't hear you," Elan said.   
And the three walked out locking the shop, with Nesta fuming and Lucien and Elan cracking jokes.


	2. azriel/Mor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az and Mor end up in the cold Sidra

"What are we even doing here?" Azriel asked  
"We are here to get drunk Az."   
"But Mor this is stupid," Azriel whined  
"Shut up silly."  
The two walked through the crowds at Rita's,   
"I'm never coming here again," Mumbled Az  
"Stop being a big baby, and enjoy," Mor said grinning ear to ear.  
"Why is everyone so hot?" Mor asked eyeing people  
"Global warming."   
Mor chuckled  
and ordered wine for both of them  
.......................................................................................................  
and the two ended up drunk flying back to the townhouse and fell in the cold Sidra, from where Rhysand and Cassian got them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this one is short but clear and to the point

**Author's Note:**

> So as english isn't my native language there will some errors, but I'll try my best


End file.
